Next
by KyhCad33
Summary: "In another world, I wouldn't have loved you." Well, darling, isn't it good we're somewhere else then? [ElisexTsukuyomi; drabbles in alternate universes, updates sporadically]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's exactly what it says in the summary. Dunno, my muse keeps dying out on me, so I'm trying to write out one-scene drabbles (in alternate universes because creativity?). Maybe they'll work. Fingers crossed.

Also, it's Elise/Tsukuyomi because despite the crack status, it's pretty cute when you think about it. (come on guys, i assure you this is an adorable couple. even if it's just in my imagination. still. go ship it.)

Prompts come from otpprompts on tumblr!

 **Chapter inspiration:** Imagine your OTP in a long distance relationship, and saying "I love you" on Skype, a call, etc for the first time.  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warning:** Modern!AU; college students; OOCness, probably  
 **Genre/s:** Romance

Hope you enjoy!

 **I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

She's late.

Tsukuyomi taps his fingers on the table, watches the clock tick another minute by. Half past four. Elise said she'd be _on_ at four! Four in the morning for him, anyways; for her, it'd be night. Around nine-ish? Either or, it's a perfectly fine time to be online.

But she isn't.

The gray offline status mocks him.

Huh.

"She promised though. Elise doesn't lie," he mutters, resting his head on the wooden surface. Lack of sleep causes him to yawn, and he forces himself to stay awake. Besides listening to his computer hum, there's nothing else better to do; just waiting. But he's been waiting for a good chunk of an hour now. Scratch that. He's been waiting since three. Who wouldn't be excited to talk to their girlfriend for the first time in a while, after all? It can't just be him...

...right?

His fears are unfounded when a beep rings through the air. Tsukuyomi straightens up so fast he bumps his elbows on the side of the table. A string of curses follow, echoing through the room, that make him glad he's not dorming at campus. His only trouble is his dad, who sleeps like a rock and doesn't wake until late morning. Evidently, he's got no worries at all.

Eyeing the chat, he reads.

 _3:56 a.m.  
_

 **MoonGuy** : Hey, Elise. You there?

Ah, that was his message—a quick glance to the clock—from nearly forty minutes ago. She better have an explanation for this. Flicking down, he looks at Elise's with a frown.

 _4:33 a.m.  
_

 **eli-nohr-a** : sorry im late! pls dont be mad at me. i swear it wasnt onn purpose

Typos; rushed. She even added a crying emoticon. His anger dissipates then and there, and Tsukuyomi lets himself hum as his fingers fly across the board.

 **MoonGuy** : I'm not that mad anymore. What kept you?

 **eli-nohr-a** : (THAT mad anymore?) sorry! i messed up the time zones. i thought i had another hour  
 **eli-nohr-a** : i was checking just in case you were early, bc you know i was really looking forward to this  
 **eli-nohr-a** : but then i realized you were already here and i got the times wrong  
 **eli-nohr-a** : Sorry sorry sorry!

He stares at the messages, rereading again and again. There's something about them that makes him laugh—maybe the mental image of Elise fretting on the other side of the screen—but they're endearing and sweet and so much like her. He spends some time mulling over what to write next, something to show he really isn't angry anymore, but maybe it's _too_ much time because Elise sends another message.

 **eli-nohr-a** : tsukuyomiii. where are u?  
 **eli-nohr-a** : come back :(

He types a quick response.

 **MoonGuy** : I'm here

 **eli-nohr-a** : oh thank the gods. I'm really sorry. I wont do it again, promise.

 **MoonGuy** : I believe you.  
 **MoonGuy** : Don't worry too much. Time zones are confusing.

 **eli-nohr-a** : thank you xoxo  
 **eli-nohr-a** : So how's school? did you guys do anything cool yet in the last week?

 **MoonGuy** : Nah. Boring stuff. Syllabuses and whatever. You?

 **eli-nohr-a** : same. Nothing special.  
 **eli-nohr-a** : But I made a new friend! her name's Sakura. we have a few classes together  
 **eli-nohr-a** : she's shy but she's really nice. and she's smart! I think you'd like her  
 **eli-nohr-a** : you're both sweet tooths too, so...  
 **eli-nohr-a** : maybe you'll see each other at the dentist often?

 **MoonGuy** : HEY.  
 **MoonGuy** : Rude.  
 **MoonGuy** : I sense your brother rubbing off on you.  
 **MoonGuy** : He's such a bad influence.

He thinks for a moment.

 **MoonGuy** : But don't tell him I said that.  
 **MoonGuy** : I think he hates me enough.

 **eli-nohr-a** : Aw, he doesn't hate you.

 **MoonGuy** : So what? He just thinks I'm less likable because I'm dating you?

 **eli-nohr-a** : :D Exactly!

They banter like that for a while, exchanging stories and random things. Tsukuyomi hears about Elise's roommate (apparently she has a pet alligator back at home?) and shares campus secrets. He listens to spiels about the scenery, he complains about the cooling weather. It's only when he yawns—a big, long, loud yawn—that he realizes they've been talking for hours.

It's a bit past eight.

Did time really fly by that quickly?

He's about to type out 'I know it's a Saturday and I'm not in a rush, but I'm really tired right now so I'll talk to you later?' when he pauses, thinks for a moment, and sends something completely different.

 **MoonGuy** : Do you have earphones on you?

 **eli-nohr-a** : yeah. why?

 **MoonGuy** : We could do a video chat.

There's a pause.

 **eli-nohr-a** : i told you i didnt want to wake my roommate up tho? (?_?)

 **MoonGuy** : I want to see your face, that's all.

The request embarrasses him and he reddens the more he reads it. Gods, what a cheesy line. Elise wouldn't be wrong to refuse—

 **eli-nohr-a** : ok. i want to see you too

She sends a call request a second later, and he fumbles for his earplugs as he turns up the volume. The anticipation is killing him, load screen turning before his heart drops at the sight of her. Her hair is down, a rare sight to see, and she's wearing teddy pajamas and a bashful smile, hugging knees to her chest. She waves. His cheeks turn hotter. He has to cover his mouth before he lets out a strangled noise.

Then, her lips twist into a frown. Her eyes drop down; she's writing something.

 **eli-nohr-a** : you look bloodshot. you should be sleeping now, shouldnt you?

He looks at her, just looks at her. "Only a bit more."

She huffs, pouts. Tsukuyomi almost reaches for the screen when he remembers he can't pinch her cheeks, and the sharp pang makes him wince.

 **eli-nohr-a** : oh you. that's bad sleeping habits.  
 **eli-nohr-a** : next time, we should do this in the afternoon instead.  
 **eli-nohr-a** : that way i can talk to u too

Her expression turns wistful. She glances up to the screen. There's a pause as she stares before she mouths the words "I miss you," and Tsukuyomi's chest pounds. He's taking in her furrowed brows and tired eyes and messy curls, and all he can think to himself is _'wow, she's absolutely beautiful.'_

He's a lucky guy.

"I miss you too," he says. A small giggle escapes her. Then he leans forward all serious-like that she blinks, cocks her head, and he takes one deep breath to say in the suavest voice he can muster, "I love you."

Slapping her hands over her face, she peeks through her fingers. When she slides them down, he sees it—quivering mouth, crimson ears. She can't hide her laughter so he says it again, voice and all, and this time she does.

 **eli-nohr-a** : you cheater! you don't know how

She ducks around the screen, trying to look for something. Confused, Tsukuyomi asks, "hey, what are you doing?" but she must've seen it because she gives him a cheeky look and covers the webcam with her hands. He hears nothing for a moment, then shuffling, then breath, then a whisper of "I love you too" close to his ears. He yelps because it's like she's _here_ , right _beside_ him, and when Elise reappears, they're bumbling twins that can't shake off the feeling of proximity despite their distance.

Elise recovers first.

 **eli-nohr-a** : hear what i mean?

"I hear. Do it again?"

 **eli-nohr-a** : maybe next time. you + now + sleep, ok? im going to bed after this too

As if to prove her point, she yawns. But he can't help it. The sun's rising, he's dead tired, and Elise is the only thing he sees. "I love you," he repeats, and it's like the most earnest thing he can say.

She grins, presses her earphones closer.

 **eli-nohr-a** : I know.

* * *

 **A/N:** That Star Wars reference came out of nowhere, I swear. You're a thousand years early to become a Han, Tsuk.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Prompt comes from otpprompts on tumblr!

 **Chapter inspiration:** Imagine Person B (and any others) finding out Person A has been writing a fantasy epic about them trying to save the world together and slowly falling in love along the way.  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warning:** Modern!AU; high school setting; age changes because I needed classmates; matchmaker!Nyx; OOCness, as usual  
 **Genre/s:** Romance

Hope you enjoy!

 **I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Whenever she looks at him, he's always sticking his nose into his notebook. Waiting for their homeroom teacher? He's writing. Lunch time? He's writing. Heck, she swears he doesn't even pay attention in class, just scribbles lead on pages upon pages of paper. And as the person who sits beside him, it makes Elise oh-so-very-curious.

Especially since she catches him glancing at her every once in a while, eyes flickering for a split second before moving on.

...

She stares because _he_ stares, okay? Although she will admit that Tsukuyomi's kind of cute, in that awkward boy-next-door kind of way. Literally.

...Alright, alright. Maybe she has a crush on him. It's not her fault he looks cool when he's all serious, which is, well, most of the time. If she could get him off of that notebook of his for even a moment's time, then maybe she can pretend to be disillusioned. Like, what if he doesn't like dogs? That'd put her off really badly.

But that's beside the point.

The point is, whatever he's writing about is a mystery. It's got to be super important if he spends every waking minute on it, but that's really all she really knows. As someone who likes him, she's interested at whatever's holding his attention so intensely, but what can she do then? She's not going to straight-up ask him what it is (what if it's private? it's none of her business) or steal it when he's not looking (now that's just plain cruel). The only thing Elise can think of is biting her tongue and staying quiet, never to know what's inside that dreaded black notebook.

Siiighhh.

But surprise, surprise; her chance comes, one day, when she finds it lying haphazardly on a random hallway after school.

Elise looks around—this feels like a trap somehow—before heading over to pick it up. Yep, it's his; Tsukuyomi's name is strewn on its cover, and she can recognize those scratches and worn-out spine anywhere. What's it doing here? She knows him well enough that he'd never leave this behind, never mind leave it somewhere anyone could see.

Hm, perhaps she could give it to him later? The thought of conversation tickles her feet, makes her giggle.

But before she can process the situation further, she's approached by two people. The dark-haired girl's expression is blank with a hint of awkward exasperation; Elise doesn't know who she is. The boy with her, on the other hand, is familiar—it's Tsukuyomi.

He looks downright horrified.

"Oh, hello to you both!" Elise says. Turning to Tsukuyomi, she stretches out the notebook, and he stares at it with wide eyes. "And you. You came at the right time! I just found this on the ground. I think it's yours?"

He stammers, snatches it without a coherent word. As he cradles it defensively, Elise gets a bit more upset than she should be. What happened? Did she do something wrong? Was he so repulsed by her that he couldn't even say thanks? If this was a form of rejection, then...

She bites her lip and looks away.

The girl glances between them, back and forth, before pinching the back of Tsukuyomi's hand. He yelps, irritated, but she cuts him off by saying, "Don't take it personally, girl. He's just embarrassed you found it for him."

"Nyx-"

"You see, we're part of the Literature Club. All the stories he writes are in that notebook."

"N-Nyx!"

"His self-proclaimed _magnus opus_ is in there too," she continues, ignoring his whiny protests. "And as all great writers do, he writes about what he knows. Or in this case, what he 'wants' to know."

He mutters grievances under his breath. Suspicion grows. There's anxiety in his eyes as he slowly says, "Nyx, there's no need to tell her that."

"It's a fantasy epic that goes through the normal motions; heroes band up, travel, save the world. But beneath the adventure and action, there's an underlying slow build of romance between the leading man and lady. Both of which, if I may, are in the author's knowledge, and are in very close distance to each other at the moment..." Tsukuyomi curses, now realizing the full extent to where this conversation's heading. "The main characters are based on-"

He covers her mouth. Nervous titters. As he glances at Elise, they intensify. "Don't mind her," he says. "Please. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Elise blinks. A light bulb brightens. She knows those cues—scuffled steps, stutters, lack of eye contact. The blush makes it obvious. The grin on her face is huge. "You wrote me in it. You like me."

That feels good to say.

Nyx nods. Tsukuyomi shrieks. "No, no, no, no, no!" he denies. "I didn't! Don't! H-how could you say that? I'm not-"

"I like you too!" This has to be the most unconventional confession Elise knows, although at this point, she doesn't really care. Tsukuyomi's mouth is wide open and catching flies, and she's laughing because _gods, she can't believe this_. It's weird in the best way possible.

Nyx has to nudge Tsukuyomi out of his trance, and he clears his throat before saying, "I-is that so? That's...good then. Thanks?" Blush lingering on his cheeks and grin showing his teeth, Elise thinks she much enjoys the Tsukuyomi she sees before her now.

"No problem," she chirps. _Of course it's not, I_ like _you_. Elise knocks on the notebook against his chest, once, twice; her mouth feels numb with all her smiling. "Just promise me that I get to read this after you're done, Mr. Boyfriend. I want to see just how high the expectations you set for me are."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh man, this entire story was awkward. And it feels short somehow. Welp. Apologies for butchering the prompt.


End file.
